An aircraft will typically include an ice protection system to prevent excessive ice accumulation on its wings, stabilizers, engine inlet lips, and/or pylons. The ice protection system can incorporate an array of contiguous deicing zones associated with areas fore and/or aft of the leading edge. Each deicing zone can comprise an envelope corresponding to an ice-protection area on the aircraft.